Choas Virus
by Zeal Mercer
Summary: The Virus sperad so fast so quickly, Zombie fic, No demigods,gods or monsters maybe lemons between Percy and Thalia in later chapters, maybe some cursing but NOW ON HOLD NOT DISCONTUIED BUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

** Percy Jackson and the Chaos Virus**

A: N, This is my first story so be nice, I always accept nice reviews and anything nice anyway read and review. This is an AU so no gods or demigods. I do not own PJATO.

Percy P.O.V

I watched as my friend was dragged was dragged into a crowd if flesh- eating freaks. I was stunned that he could be gone that fast after all we have been through that Nico would die that easy. As he was dragged farther into the crowd, I started to hear the screams of him and the dead.

I collapsed to my knees as tears stared flowing down my face. So many lost, gone and dead. As I was on my knees (no homo) I realized it wouldn't help feeling sorry for me or others would not help or bring them back. It's just them everything was good and carefree and suddenly flesh eating freaks were banging down your door. As Nico was done being devoured the zombies started sniffing the air and started walking towards me.

I felt something on my shoulder I quickly pulled out my sword but I noticed it was my friends' brother Malcolm. Come on Percy we have to go he said I nodded and walking towards the car. But I wouldn't let his memory go that easy. I turned around and stared sprinting towards the zombies "Percy what are you doing? "Malcolm said. But I wasn't listening I (I'm not good at fight scenes but forgive me) I ran towards the first zombie and quickly sliced its head off as I got to the crowd I did a 360 spin killing them quickly. As I looked down to Nico s body I noticed his body was just bones his jacket was ripped the only thing left was his jet black sword I picked it up and started towards the car. I had to dodge a few zombies. As Malcolm was starting the car I got into the passage seat and said Hit It! As Malcolm was speeding off I looked back one more time and saw Nico's bones.

A: N I sorry had to kill Nico ** dodging gunshots** Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, maybe longer chapters if I get good and a lot of reviews. R, R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I DARE you

**Chaos Virus**

A: N, Thank you for the nice review's guys. I want to shout out to Heartless demon wolf for the review and for the words of advice and kindness, anyway if you read the chapter name you might know who will appear. SO on with the story. I almost forgot, thank you El Cule for being my first reviewers now the story begins.

Malcolm's P.O.V

I was driving on the way back to camp, which is very long trip, Percy fell asleep. Me and Percy and used to be Nico were going to Troy, New York looking for a supposed "safe place".

Flash Back Time Baby

3rd person p.o.v

Where is the camp Nico asked? I don't know Annabeth said it's at these coordinate's Percy said. Maybe she made a mistake Malcolm said. Mistake! Mistake!, We have been on a wild goose chase for the past 2 weeks because of her, first it was Albany, then it was Buffalo now its Troy ,Percy said. I think she is sending us on a wild goose chase because she is getting back at me and Thalia getting together Percy said.

I bet she knows where the exact location is. DON'T YOU DARE ACUSSE MY SISTER! It's not her fault you got together with that little hore. (A: N I'm sorry it goes with the mood) Malcolm said. _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU__!_ Percy said as he lept at Malcolm. Nico scrambled over to stop the fighting. SHUT UP! Nico said as broke the fighting up. I'm tired of you two fighting for no reason. Now stop being bitches and let's check this building. They headed off towards the capital building weaving through cars as they got there. As they got to the building door was sealed shut. Let me handle this Malcolm said as he pulled out a 9mm pistol. Percy quickly snatched the gun from his hand. What the hell man. Are you stupid? You know those freaks can hear like dogs Percy said. Oops, I'm sorry I forgot Malcolm said as his face turned slightly red. So this is my plan….

Flash Back Ending Baby

Malcolm POV

In my daze remembering the time where Nico was back I almost hit two figures in the road. Screeching to a stop Percy quickly leaned forward and banged his head on the dashboard. What the hell Malcolm! I hardly contained my laughter. The two figures walked up to my window and stared tapping the glass like crazy. The first girl had long red hair. The second shorter girl had black glossy hair. The more slender girl with red hair walked up to my window Can we get a ride those things are chasing us.

We stared as five mutated zombies came out form the woods. They had a long slender arm blade; there legs had scaly attributes like dragons. And their flesh was falling off their body, so you could see their bones.

I told the girl to get in and strap on their seatbelts. "How did this happen "Percy asked. They came out the woods from nowhere and destroyed our camp. Did anybody escape Percy asked? No, where the only 2 left of 50 of us. Percy shook with anger, his green eyes turned into swirling vortexes. I'm tired of these damn things destroying people's lives, Malcolm pop the trunk Percy said. Malcolm did as he was told. No don't get out they will kill you the black haired girl said. Percy did not listen as got out the car and went to the trunk and pulled out a large rocket launcher with five barrels. He aimed the barrel at the first zombie and pulled the trigger a large blast was heard as the rocket left the barrel and hit its target. The creatures stared in shock as its leader was gone. Percy quickly ran to the car and got in the front seat as he told Malcolm to hit it. As Malcolm drove off. Percy looked back and saw the creatures still staring in shock wondering what the hell just happened.

A: N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Chaos Virus. AS you read earlier this will be a Percy/Thalia fic. Sorry Perabeths, anyways what were those monsters? Will they come back? Why am I asking questing questions when I already know them. Review and follow me


	3. AN

**Chaos Virus**

A: N I haven't been getting reviews for a while and I am getting mad if you read my story then reviews click a BUTTON AND PUT WORDS THERE THAT'S ALL I WANT. If I do not get to 7 reviews I will discontinue this story foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Review no


End file.
